


A way to say thanks

by riskitforthebiscuit



Category: Okja (2017)
Genre: Future Fic, this was supposed to be like an adventure but this is what I ended up with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 14:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11625594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riskitforthebiscuit/pseuds/riskitforthebiscuit
Summary: Most people could say that they had and will never help an nonviolent vegan terrorist organization; Mija however was not most people.15 years later an adult Mija has inherited her grandfather's farm and is contacted by ALF.





	A way to say thanks

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever so please let me know what you think! 
> 
> Thanks for reading :)

It had been a surprise receiving the letter. After all it had been years since she had rescued Okja and the baby from the slaughterhouse. Immediately the envelope struck her as odd because of the many stamps decorating it. Whatever was inside had been redirected multiple times. Upon opening said envelope and reading it she had her answer. The ALF was planning on exposing a South Korean cosmetics company that had been testing on animals despite fronting as cruelty free. They were asking her to join in for the final step. This part of the mission was relatively low risk despite still being technically illegal. She was to transport the remaining rabbits from a rendevue point to her farm were they would be indefinitely housed. Indefinitely most likely meaning for the rest of their natural lives. Mija remembered what had happened to Okja, she could never forget, and in a rush of noble bravery she agreed. This would be her way of thanking them for everything.

"I can't believe I'm doing this", mija muttered under her breath. It was pitch black outside on these back roads, living where she did it was expected but being alone, a feeling of uneasiness set in as soon as her truck went silent. She tried and failed to quell her nerves by rereading the message. After contemplating for a moment switching on the car light she decided against it, the instructions said keep a low profile. The light would certainly draw the attention of any passerby good intentions or not. 

So she did what she always did in moments of stress. Evaluate her situation. Resign herself to all possible outcomes. Hope for and do everything she could to get a positive outcome while being prepared for any negative ones. However this thought process often did little to calm her down and mostly just gave her a somewhat rational direction for her thoughts to go.

After checking her sweat drenched wrist watch for the umpteenth time, she was shocked to find that the time window had passed; just by a few minutes but it had passed. Now she was in the throws of a full on panic attack. Breath. Breath. Mental checklist: radio on no messages, phone on no messages, letter read, time correct. Where the fuck were they? What if they had been caught what if she had been caught. God her grandfather would be rolling in his grave if he could see her now; waiting in the middle of the night for some damn rabbits. 

Just as she was about to say "fuck it" and speed away; a pair of headlights began rapidly approaching. This had to be them. If not, well, there was always her first line of thought. As the vehicle got closer she noticed it was a a semi. She sincerely hoped that this was not them. What was she supposed to do with a semi full of rabbits. She only had brought one trailer with her truck, let alone where she was supposed to put them when she got home. Low and behold it was them. The wheels screeched to a halt right by her truck so that windows were right across from each other. 

A masked face leaned out and shouted, "hey! You Mija?", in an unfamiliar voice.  
"Who's asking?", she replied.  
"Good. Get out and help me unload"

She couldn't help but be slightly disappointed that it wasn't someone from the original crew on this particular mission. But once she thought about it, it was kind of silly to expect that in the first place. That had been over a decade ago and everyone was probably busy doing something else. 

So the driver took off the mask and Mija got out of the truck. They began transferring cage after cage into her trailer in a business like silence. It turned out that with one rabbit per cage it wasn't really that many and they all fit in the trailer except for one who had to ride inside with her. 

The two parties were about to part ways when a hand fell on to Mija's shoulder. She turned around to an envelope being shoved into her face. She took it and turned it over in her hands. Six names were printed each in different handwriting on the back: Jay, K, Red, Silver, Blonde. When she didn't reply the driver turned away only to be stopped by a, "Wait!". 

She ran back to her drivers seat grabbed the crumpled photo of Okja and the baby who was not so much of a baby anymore. After frantically searching for a pen and scribbling on the back,'Thank you -Mija', she emerged from the truck and handed the paper to the driver.  
"Please give this to them", she said gesturing to the envelope. The driver nodded donned the ski mask and drove off. 

Mija locked up the trailer of chattering rabbits , hopped in the truck, tossed the envelope into the passenger seat, breathed a sigh of relief, and smiled.


End file.
